Rune Words
There are currently 26 runes in the game, each taking after a letter in the alphabet. On their own, these runes have little use. However, when used in the proper order, powerful effects can be added to your equipment. The most up to date list of the Runewords is located on a board immediately to your left when you warp to the Arcane Society Tower. (The list of Runewords on this page is up-to-date as of June 22nd, 2017.) There are two ways to use runes. The first is to combine two runes of the same type into a single rune of a new type. The resulting rune will always be the letter immediately following the runes you just combined. For example, you can combine two Arkku'''s into one '''Brazi. The second way to use runes is to apply 3 (or more) runes in the proper order to a piece of equipment in order to create a Runeword. To do this, apply the runes one at a time to the item. The sequence in which you apply the runes matters! After the last rune is used, you will see the change on your item with its new bonus effect. Also, note that only one Runeword can be applied to any given item. Not only will adding additional runes fail to add any additional properties, but it will also remove the existing effect, since you will have changed the Runeword! 'Rune Words' ''Enigma'': '''Telaqued, Draz, Draz Effect: Adds the teleport feat (no cooldown) to an ARMOR of your choice Recovery: Fruak, Mizth, Brazi Effect: Adds +15 regeneration to an AMULET of your choice Vengeance: Gruna, Arkku, Brazi Effect: Adds 'Holy Avenger' to a MELEE weapon of your choice Cruelty: Hiedz, Eacha, Arkku Effect: Adds +2d8 acid damage to a DAGGER / KUKRI / SHORTSWORD of your choice ''Trapper'': Karru, Izra, Arkku Effect: Adds +5 to all trap skills to a pair of GLOVES / BRACERS of your choice Gambler: Junzk, Brazi, Corku Effect: Adds +20 to Bluff to a CLOAK of your choice Master Trapper: Syzera, Junzk, Eacha Effect: Adds +15 to all trap skills to a pair of GLOVES / BRACERS of your choice Strong Mind: Brazi, Mizth, Arkku Effect: Adds +12 to Concentration on a HELM of your choice Blood: Arkku, Parkrn, Karru Effect: Adds +12 Vampiric Regeneration to a MELEE WEAPON of your choice Immortality: Ziritd, Laza, Izra Effect: Adds +12 Constitution and +50 HP to an ARMOR of your choice Wizard's Hat: Xistta, Yweza, Wurik Effect: Adds 2 Wizard bonus spellslots for level 1-9 to a HELM of your choice ''Fatigue'': Oxlz, Quuda, Vivcak Effect: Adds level drain (DC 38), +15 Vampiric Regeneration, and +12 STR to a MELEE WEAPON of your choice The Wall: Rezlak, Nornda, Uita Effect: Adds 10% physical damage immunity and +12 STR to a TOWER SHIELD of your choice. WARNING: It will replace any physical damage immunity the shield already have, not really add. So if your shield already has 5% immunity slashing\piercing\bludgeoning it will become 10% not 15% Elusive: Heidz, Fruak, Arkku Effect: Adds Improved Evasion feat to a pair of BOOTS of your choice Charm: Parkrn, Karru, Fruak, Fruak Effect: Adds +12 CHA to a CLOAK of your choice Sorcerer's Hat: Yweza, Wurik, Xistta Effect: Adds 2 Sorcerer bonus spellslots for level 1-9 to a HELM of your choice Performer: Brazi, Junzk, Arkku Effect: Adds +16 Perform Skill to a pair of GLOVES / BRACERS of your choice Deception: Gruna, Gruna, Hiedz Effect: Adds +8 UMD to a pair of GLOVES / BRACERS of your choice ''Merchant'': Arkku, Brazi, Brazi Effect: Adds +12 to Appraise Skill to a pair of GLOVES / BRACERS of your choice Watchful: Corku, Arkku, Arkku Effect: Adds +4 to Listen and Spot Skills to a HELM of your choice Vigilant: Fruak, Arkku, Arkku Effect: Adds +8 to Listen and Spot Skills, and +4 to Survival Skill to a HELM of your choice Master Tracker: Gruna, Nornda, Arkku Effect: Adds +12 to Listen and Spot Skills, and +8 to Survival Skill to a HELM of your choice The Bear: Xistta, Quuda, Ziritd, Quuda Effect: Adds Steadfast Determination feat to a BELT of your choice Artemis: Syzera, Mizth, Draz Effect: Adds Keen, +15 AB, and +12 to Survival Skill to a LONGBOW of your choice Mutus: Xistta, Izra, Izra Effect: Adds 3d12 to your Spell Sneak Attacks if applied to a DAGGER Abditus: Yweza, Izra, Izra Effect: Adds 3d12 to your Spell Sneak Attacks if applied to a DAGGER Wealth: Izra, Junzk, Junzk, Rezlak Effect: Adds the new "Magic Find" item property to an ARMOR of your choice with a value of 1%-15%. Magic find increases your chance to find special items like Sets, Runes of Crookweave. Inexorabilis: '''Ziritd, Hiedz, Junzk, Xistta, Telaqued, Telaqued Effect: Adds bonus damage to all of your offensive spells when applied to a QUARTERSTAFF. You need at least 26 caster levels in the Wizard or Sorcerer class to equip the quarterstaff.